Angeloid de Batalla Tipo Delta: Astorea
by AaronVS3
Summary: Astorea se encuentra mirando al cielo desde el techo de la casa de Tomoki, ella está disfrutando de la tranquilidad hasta el momento en que Chaos se acerca a ella, de a partir de ese momento, un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Astorea comenzará. Advertencia: Yuri (Astorea x Chaos [crecida]) (Ikaros x Tomoki)
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores, bueno tengo que aclarar que este fic esta basado principalmente en el manga de sora no otoshimono pero no afecta mucho si solo has visto el anime, bueno espero que les guste y ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

 **Angeloid de Batalla Tipo Delta: Astorea**

Angeloid Delta, así es, soy yo… cual puede ser una buena palabra para poder describirme?, a decir verdad no sé, soy una idiota… bueno tal vez esa si sea una buena palabra. La Angeloid Reina Uranius tipo Alpha: Ikaros siempre dijo que yo soy la mejor Angeloid, no solo porque yo soy la mejor en combate a corta distancia, pero nunca he logrado entender bien porque ella dice eso, además ella nunca me a dicho otra cosa, simplemente me dice que soy la mejor.

Aunque no suelo hacer esto, algunas veces me alejo de los demás y simplemente me dedico a mirar el cielo desde el techo de la casa de ese pervertido de Tomoki. No sé si se preguntaran esto, pero, tal vez deseen saber qué es lo que hago aquí, bueno la respuesta es simple, pienso en el pasado, no solo las cosas buenas que han ocurrido desde que me quede aquí, si no también esas pequeñas frases que probablemente todos ya olvidaron, eso es extraño porque la que debería olvidar todo soy yo.

Aunque nos llevamos bien y creo que hasta nos queremos profundamente, la Angeloid de Guerra Electrónica tipo Beta: Nymph y yo siempre discutimos, generalmente por comida, pero como es de esperarse, algunos comentarios son pasados de tono, en general yo no les presto atención pero sí recuerdo muy bien dos comentarios en especial; uno de ellos es cuando yo me burle de ella porque en ese momento sus alas aun no existían, bueno obviamente que sí, pero las Angeloids Interceptores Tipo Gamma: Harpie se las habían cortado. Como sea, el otro comentario fue a mí a quien afecto, fue cuando Nymph se burlo de mí por ser la menor.

Recuerdo muy bien que luego de ese comentario, recordé a aquella pequeña niña, la Angeloid de Segunda Generación tipo Epsilon: Chaos, no puedo creer cuanto tiempo quise encontrarla, no solo porque se podría decir que es mi hermana pequeña, sino también porque sentía que ella era parte de mí, sentía que debía protegerla, ese sentimiento solo creció cuando la vi con un par de zapatos que Tomoki le había dado, fue muy feliz para mí que ella pudiera quedarse con todas nosotras… y Tomoki.

A pesar de los problemas que Chaos nos causo, ella es tan solo una niña que desea saber que es el amor, algo que yo ni ninguna de las otras Angeloids entendemos con claridad, bueno creo que una Angeloid si lo entiende a la perfección, pero solo porque ella antes era humana, de seguro que ya saben de quien hablo pero que pierdo con decirlo?, la Angeloid tipo Zeta: Kazane Hiyori, solo ella a sido capaz de decirle a Tomoki que lo quiere, tanto Ikaros como Nymph, (y tal vez hasta yo lo quiero, pero no sé) no han podido decirle.

Sea como sea, yo no estoy completamente interesada en poder decirle algo a Tomoki, como lo hace Ikaros, tampoco tengo interés en tener un nuevo _Master_ , como quiero Nymph, yo tan solo quiero poder disfrutar de la vida en la Tierra, quiero disfrutar de la comida, de las maravillas que hay, pero por encima de todo, poder estar feliz con todas las personas que quiero, incluso quiero a Mikako.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?, Astorea onee-sama" Una inocente voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, claramente se trata de la pequeña Chaos, volteo a mirarla y me mira fijamente con una sonrisa, no la perturbadora que antes solía hacer, si no una bastante tierna y hermosa, yo también le sonreí.

"Nada Chaos, solamente quería estar sola un momento" Le respondí mientras por primera vez fui yo quien acaricio la cabeza de alguien, me sobresalte un poco cuando Chaos se apoyo en mí, sentí una enorme necesidad de abrazarla y no la oculte, claro que la abrasé, nunca he abrazo a otra persona que no sea Chaos, y no creo tener la oportunidad de abrazar a alguien más.

"Astorea onee-sama, puedo activar mi pandora?" Me pregunta mi pequeña hermanita, claro que yo no sé que responderle, durante un tiempo yo me quede mirándola mientras ella simplemente me mira con una sonrisa, tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pretende hacer esta pequeña.

"Está bien Chaos, no tienes que pedirme permiso" Le respondí, ella asintió y activo su pandora, luego de que brillara durante unos cuantos segundos, Chaos ya no era una niña… o quizá sí pero con apariencia de adolescente, y por supuesto con su vestido que le da una apariencia de monga, que por cierto le queda muy bien.

"Oye Delta! Porqué Chaos activo su pandora?" Solo pasaron unos segundos luego de que Chaos activo su pandora y ya Nymph esta preguntado, bueno yo tampoco sé porque Chaos quiso activar su pandora.

"Nymph onee-sama, active mi pandora porque quiero saber qué es exactamente el amor, y tal vez con Astorea onee-sama lo pueda entender" Yo levanté la ceja porque no entendí que quiere decir Chaos con eso, Nymph mientras tanto solo observo un poco a Chaos y se fue a dentro de la casa, tal vez a ver televisión.

De pronto sentí que Chaos me abrazo, yo no estoy entendiendo nada pero no cabe duda que me gusta esta sensación, pero como siempre, hay algo que arruina todos los momentos agradables, y en este caso (como casi siempre… bueno a veces) fue Tomoki quien destrozo el momento, tal vez se pregunten como, y la verdad yo también porque no se cómo fue que él logro llegar hasta nosotras y comenzó a mirarnos fijamente hacia nuestros pechos.

"Vaya vaya Chaos, debo confesar que no estás nada mal" Dijo Tomoki con una sonrisa pervertida, yo no suelo hacerle nada, pero se trata de Chaos así que simplemente lo empuje para que cayera del techo, Chaos me miró confundida, yo le sonreí y la volví a abrazar.

"Astorea onee-sama, que quería decir Tomoki con eso?" Pregunto Chaos confundía, yo la solté de mi abraso y le mostré una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Chaos, yo no soy la mejor Angeloid, yo soy una idiota pero debes saber que como tu hermana mayor te protegeré y además te enseñaré algunas cosas ahora que activaste tu pandora, una de las primera cosas que te enseñaré será cuidarte del acoso de Tomoki, de acuerdo?" Le pregunte y nuevamente la abrasé.

"Esta bien Astorea onee-sama" Dijo aceptando mi abrazo y correspondiéndolo, pero nuevamente Tomoki apareció, y lo que hizo esta vez fue lanzarse directamente al medio de nosotras para sentir los pechos de ambas, justo cuando yo me preparaba para golpearlo, Sohara apareció y le dio un golpe de karate que lo hizo caer a través del techo.

"Astorea será mejor que le enseñes bien a Chaos como defenderse" Me dijo Sohara con una sonrisa, yo igualmente sonreí y asentí, será difícil para mí mostrarle muchas cosas a Chaos ahora que decidió activar su pandora, por lo cual no podrá volver a su forma original si la Sohara de la Sinapsis no la ayuda, pero en fin, esto será un nuevo capítulo para mi vida y tal vez será divertido recorrerlo.

 _Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, este fic iba a ser un simple y luego olvidado one-shot, pero debido a un trato (Bien negociado XD) he hecho una continuación, espero les guste la historia :3_

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Angeloid de Segunda Generación Tipo Epsilon: Chaos**

Chaos y yo todavía estamos en el techo de la casa de Tomoki, porqué?, ya no lo sé!, tengo hambre!, lo único en lo que todavía estoy pensando es en que Chaos activo su pandora y ahora yo soy quien tiene que guiarla, hablando de Chaos, ella aún está a mi lado pero no sé que estará pensando, cuando volteo a verla vi que estaba concentrada mirando hacía una par de mariposas.

"Astorea onee-sama, que quiso decir Tomoki onii-chan con que yo no estoy nada mal?" Me mira mi pequeña hermana con una mirada y sonrisa inocente, yo me sobresalte debido a lo que me preguntó, pero yo no sé que responderle exactamente, ella todavía no sabe lo que es perversión. _Qué hago?, que hago?, que hago?!,_ mi inquietud solo aumenta por la atenta mirado de Chaos. Supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Ikaros senpai (^w^)

"Chaos te parece bien si le pedimos a Ikaros senpai que te ayude a entender eso?" Le pregunte casi cruzando los dedos, suspire aliviada cuando Chaos aún con su sonrisa asintió, ambas bajamos del techo y lo primero con lo que nos encontramos al bajar fue a Tomoki, quien inmediatamente nos miro de forma pervertida, incluso juro que casi se le sale una baba.

Vi como Tomoki se lanzo directamente hacia Chaos, yo siento mis mejillas arder ante la imagen de Tomoki pasando si cara por lo pechos de Chaos, quien lo mira confundida y sonroja sin saber que hacer, esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie me quite el derecho de poder golpear a Tomoki por eso.

"Que buena es la carne fresca" Dice Tomoki y eso provoco que la poca piedad que todavía yo tenía desapareciera, lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que cayera y dejara a Chaos pero sin matarlo, no quiero problemas con Ikaros senpai.

"Astorea-san gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo" Me dijo Sohara desde mi espalda tocándome el hombro, voltee a verla y mientras sonreía como naturalmente lo hago asentí.

"Que fue lo que hiciste esta vez, Sakurai-kun" De la nada apareció mi maestra, Tomoki cuando la vio grito de horror y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo, luego mi maestra miro a Chaos. "Astorea-chan se ve que necesitas ayuda no es así?" Me pregunto y yo me sobresalte.

"Maestra Mikako, como lo supo?, yo estaba por ir pedirle ayuda a Ikaros senpai!" dije rápidamente y con un tono un poco alto… creo, bueno no sé.

"Lo vi cuando venía a molestar un poco a Sakurai-kun, Astorea-chan deberías lamento no poder ayudarte en este momento, pero molestar a Sakurai-kun es más divertido. Sohara porqué no acompañas a Astorea-chan a comprarle un poco de ropa a Chaos, no se preocupen por Sakurai-kun, yo me encargaré de él" Dijo mi maestra con una sonrisa malvada y aura asesina a su alrededor, tanto Sohara como yo asentimos rápidamente, Chaos como no entendía lo peligrosa que es la maestra, la tome de la mano y las tres nos fuimos lo más rápido posible de ahí.

"La presidenta puede ser muy aterradora verdad?" Pregunto Sohara luego de que camináramos durante algunos minutos, yo asentí varias veces con un poco de sudor en mi frente por los nervios, Chaos al parecer no entendía de lo que hablábamos. "Astorea-san que crees que deberíamos hacer primero?" _Porqué me pregunta a mí?, yo no lo sé!, además… tengo hambre!_

"Sohara onee-sama que es comprar ropa?" Yo para evitar que Sohara me pidiera ayuda, sonreí sin razón y voltee a mirar a otro lado, logre escuchar a Sohara tartamudear, probablemente debido a la inesperada pregunta de Chaos.

Deje de pensar en lo que hacía Sohara por algo verdaderamente simple, tengo hambre!, me dejo caer y solo pienso en comer. _Quiero_ _Comer, comer, comer, comer!, necesito comida!_

"Astorea-san! Ven! Vamos a comprar algo de comer" En cuanto escuche a Sohara hablar de comida me levante de inmediato con una sonrisa. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante al que siempre vamos, de camino pasamos cerca de algunos puertos donde vendían de todo para comer, apenas me puedo contener para no correr a comerlo todo!.

"Ikaros onee-sama!" Escuche a Chaos e inmediatamente voltee a ver hacia donde miraba, y si, ahí está Ikaros senpai, está al lado de un puesto de sandías, eso me recuerda cuando casi nos mata a Nymph senpai y a mí por comernos sus sandias.

Nos acercamos a ella, yo no hable, preferí ver las sandías, quiero comer!, tengo hambre!.

Por fin, luego de que Sohara hablara con Ikaros senpai, fuimos a comer, como siempre varios platos de comida… mientras tanto Sohara solo se compro algo de beber y Chaos está comiendo un pequeño pastel junto con un jugo.

"Hey Chaos, porqué disidiste estar en esa forma?" Le preguntó Sohara a Chaos, yo aún comiendo le preste atención a Chaos para ver que respondería.

"Sohara onee-sama, lo hice porque quiero saber que es el amor… además aún recuerdo que mis onee-samas dejaron la sinapsis por eso" Dijo Chaos y yo me sonroje, recuerdo perfectamente porque abandone a mi antiguo _Master_.

"Chaos pensé que ya sabias que es el amor… pero no sé cómo explicarte qué es" Respondió Sohara algo apenada, yo simplemente prefería estar en silencio.

"Sohara onee-sama porqué Tomoki onii-chan toca nuestros pechos?" Pregunto inocentemente pero Sohara y yo nos sonrojamos al instante y también nos enfadamos un poco, no con Chaos si no con Tomoki.

"Chaos tienes que saber algo, no dejes que él te toque los pechos ni ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, de acuerdo?, mas adelante aprenderás más cosas pero de momento evita que Tomoki se te acerque" Le dijo Sohara seriamente a Chaos, quien la mira un poco confundida pero termina sonriendo y asiente.

"Y que hago para que no haga eso?" Pregunto Chaos rápidamente.

"Golpéalo" Dijo levantando una mano, Chaos mostro una sonrisa y asintió.

"Chicas!" Escuchamos la voz de Tomoki y las tres volteamos rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, Tomoki venía corriendo y en cuanto estuvo junto a nosotras paro y se veía que estaba bastante agitado.

"Hola onii-chan" Dijo Chaos poniéndose de pie, Tomoki le sonrió y se acerco a ella, luego le toco la cabeza suavemente, pero al parecer Chaos se tomo muy enserio (o quizá no) lo que le dijimos, simplemente golpeo a Tomoki y se volvió a sentar.

"jeje Chaos no siempre que Tomoki se te acerque lo tienes que golpear" Dijo Sohara con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente.

"No entiendo que quieres decir Sohara onee-chan pero esta bien" Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, creo que tal vez no será fácil mostrarle a Chaos como es que debe comportarse exactamente… _Debo ir por ayuda!, pero primero terminaré de comer_ (^w^)

 _Continuará_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo iba a ser diferente, pero quiero hacer más partes así que tuve que hacerlo pequeño para luego poder darle más trama. Bueno nos vemos luego ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno como ya pasaron dos semanas, es hora de otro poco de lectura de sora no otoshimono :3

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Angeloid Especialista en Medicina: Oregano**

Al fin!, ya tengo el estomago lleno, creo que ya podre concéntrame otra vez en ayudar a Chaos, pero con solo la ayuda de Sohara no puedo lograr mucho, no sé si Nymph-senpai pero podrá ayudar, pero creo que es la mejor opción, si no funciona buscare a la maestra Mikako (^w^)

"Astorea-san a quien le pedimos ayuda?, es obvio que a Tomoki no pero que piensas que podemos hacer?" Me pregunto Sohara con una expresión un poco neutra, Chaos mientras tanto esta a su lado y simplemente nos mira ocasionalmente a ambas con una sonrisa.

"Pidámosle ayuda a la maestra Mikako" Respondí levantando mi mano y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, Sohara pareció dudar un momento pero termino aceptando ante la atenta mirada de Chaos, comenzamos nuestro camino hacia la enorme casa de la maestra Mikako, pero de camino nos encontramos con Nymph, ella en cuanto nos vio se nos acerco rápidamente.

"Delta, Sohara, Chaos, las puedo acompañar?, hace poco hable con Tomoki y me dijo que quieren mostrarle a Chaos como debe comportarse, esta bien si las acompaño?" Pregunto amablemente Nymph-senpai, Sohara asintió con una sonrisa y yo levantando una mano respondí que sí varias veces.

Ahora las 4 no dirigimos hacia la gran casa de la maestra Mikako. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar pero ya no encontramos en la puerta principal de la gran casa, Sohara fue quien toco el timbre. Luego de esperar durante alrededor de un minuto hasta que abrieron la puerta, quien la abrió fue Oregano-senpai.

"Bienvenidos y gracias por venir, si buscan a Mikako Ojou-sama lamento informales que en este momento está resolviendo algunos asuntos fuera de aquí, pero si gustan pueden quedarse mientras esperan a que ella llegue" Nos informo Oregano amablemente, que lastima que Tomoki no permitió que ella se quedara en su casa pero al menos gracias a eso la maestra Mikako le instalo la habilidad de hablar, aun recuerdo lo divertido que fue ver a Tomoki realmente desesperado por ver a quien él llamo _mini-Ikaros_.

"Gracias por recibirnos Oregano-san" Dijo Sohara inclinando un poco su cabeza, cosa que tanto yo como Nymph y Chaos hicimos, Oregano nos cedió el paso y nos dirigimos hasta estar en la sala de la gran casa, una vez ahí, Oregano nos dijo que haría un poco de té, así que nosotras nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa mientras la esperamos.

"Aquí tiene su té, espero que sea de su agrado" Nos dijo Oregano educadamente mientras nos daba a cada una un vaso de té, o bueno eso a todas excepto a Nymph, no tengo ni idea de que sea lo que le dio pero burbujea y es de color negro alquitrán.

"Oye de nuevo vas a hacer esto!, tienes agallas!" Dijo Nymph molesta mientras miraba lo que sea que Oregano le dio, Oregano simplemente la mira como si fuera de lo más normal, es mas hasta parece que se divierte a pesar de que sus emociones son iguales a las de Ikaros-senpai.

"Sigo sin comprender porque le agradas a Tomoki-sama, alga marina!" ( _Nota: En japonés Nymph y alga marina se escriben de forma similar, y por ello Oregano utiliza alga marina como ofensa para Nymph_ ) Dijo Oregano retadora, Nymph al escuchar el comentario sin dudarlo se puso en modo batalla, pero como siempre, Oregano no se dejo impresionar y saco de quien sabe donde un arma y disparo directo a la cabeza de Nymph-senpai, mientras eso ocurría, Sohara, Chaos y yo miramos la escena algo sorprendidas.

"Astorea onee-chan eso es amor?" Me pregunto Chaos con una sonrisa y creo yo, hasta con tono de broma, yo negué varias veces con la cabeza y también agite mis manos, Chaos miro hacia Sohara quien hizo prácticamente lo mismo.

"Mira que interesante, hay visitas" De pronto apareció la maestra Mikako a nuestro lado, Oregano-senpai al ver a la maestra Mikako de inmediato dedo en paz de Nymph, quien está en el suelo amallada, aun no sé cómo es que Oregano-senpai le logra ganar a Nymph-senpai, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, debo pedirle ayuda a Mikako.

"Presidenta venimos a pedirle algunos consejos, que nos recomienda hacer para mostrarle a Chaos como debe comportarse?" Le pregunto Sohara de forma educada pues le tiene miedo a la maestra Mikako, aun que en realidad todos le tememos (º-º)

"No estoy segura, Oregano-chan tú tienes alguna idea para que Chaos pueda aprender a comportarse ahora que se ve como adolescente?" La maestra Mikako le pidió ayuda a Oregano quien no se lo esperaba, pero luego de unos pocos segundos comenzó a pensar en que podía sugerir.

"No sé muy bien como responder a eso Mikako Ojou-sama, tome en cuenta de que yo tampoco he estado aquí mucho tiempo, creo que solo se necesita tiempo y que alguien la acompañe, recuerdo que yo junto con mis hermanas Oregano aunque no podíamos hablar, solíamos llevarnos bien y pasamos prácticamente siempre juntas" Respondió Oregano mirando a Chaos, quien le sonreía animadamente.

"Ya veo, Astorea-san que te parece si ahora si le compramos algo de ropa a Chaos?, si Tomo-chan vuelve a aparecer juro que lo asesinaré!" Dijo Sohara con un aura asesina a su alrededor, yo con una sonrisa para no mostrar mi miedo asentí. Luego de que terminamos de tomar el té, Oregano libero a Nymph y luego la maestra Mikako y Oregano-senpai nos acompañaron hasta la salida.

"Sohara-sama, Astorea-sama, Chaos, recuerden que si tiene un pedido de exterminación de algas marinas, estoy esperando su llamada" Dijo Oregano-senpai con su típico tono neutro pero se notaba que las palabras estaban cargadas de odio hacia Nymph, nosotras asentimos y nos fuimos de allí tan rápido como pudimos.

" _Porqué Nymph senpai tenía que haber sido tan mala con las Oregano antes?, como sea, al menos gracias a Oregano-senpai se que simplemente debo permanecer junto a Chaos todo el tiempo que me sea posible, y a mí eso no me molesta_ (^w^)"

 _Continuará_

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se que fue un capitulo muy corto pero como compensación, sé que muchos no han visto el manga de sora no otoshimono así que no saben como es el aspecto de Oregano, por eso me tome el tiempo de tomar una imagen original del manga y la modifique para que la puedan ver, la imagen me la puse de perfil así que simplemente vayan a verla :3


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno disculpen que haya tardado tanto en volver a actualizar pero se a hecho un poco complicado, pero que mas da?, comencemos con el capitulo :3

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Angeloid del Tiempo: Kazane Hiyori**

Como pasa el tiempo verdad?, por cierto, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos no?, como sea, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Chaos decidió activar su pandora para poder entender que es el amor, ha aprendido mucho pero aun sigue siendo algo inocente.

Ya sabe que son cosas pervertidas y por eso Sohara, Nymph-senpai y yo le enseñamos que debe huir de ese tipo de cosas, me alivia poder decir que ella capto bien eso y se comporta de manera similar a Nymph-senpai con respecto a ese tema, la verdad prefiero que sea así porque si fuera como Sohara seguramente Tomoki ya habría muerto.

Como sea, de momento simplemente me dirijo hacía la casa de Hiyori-senpai ya que ella ayer nos menciono que nos iba a regalar unas cuantas verduras, yo como todos ustedes saben me presente voluntaria para ir porque sé que Hiyori-senpai seguramente tendrá piedad de mí y me dará algo de comer.

Luego de tardar algo más de media hora, llegué hasta la tierra donde Hiyori-senpai siembra sus deliciosos vegetales y también algunas cosas mas, logré ver a Hiyori-senpai al otro lado de los cultivos y sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a ella, cuando ella me vio sonrió amablemente.

"Hola Astorea-san, pensé que vendrías tú pero más tarde, me sorprende que tuvieras ánimos suficientes como para que llegaras hasta aquí a las 10 de la mañana" Comentó Hiyori-senpai un poco divertida.

"Veo verás, aparte de que quería venir rápido por los vegetales, también quiero pedirte algún concejo, no sé si ya lo sepas pero Chaos decidió activar su pandora y ahora se ve como una adolescente y yo personalmente me estoy encargando de enseñarle como educarse" Le comente con una leve sonrisa.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Sakurai-kun me lo mencionó hace algunos días, Astorea-san, me podrías decir porqué Chaos decidió activar su pandora?, es que tengo curiosidad además, si quieres hoy me puedo tomar el día libre y te puedo ayudar con algo" Me dijo Hiyori-senpai amablemente.

"Lo que pasó fue que hace como dos semanas yo estaba en el techo de la casa del idiota y Chaos llegó mientras yo estaba recordando lo mucho que yo estuve buscándola, fue entonces cuando ella activo su pandora y me dijo que quería saber que era el amor" Le comente esta vez con una mirada algo más seria.

"Ya veo… no me extraña que ella quiera saber que es el amor, después de todo ella desde la primera vez que la vimos solamente tenía en la cabeza saber que es el amor" Comentó Hiyori-senpai tranquilamente.

"Si así es, la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo bien exactamente que es el amor pero al menos me he hecho una idea, además de que sé que yo quiero mucho a Chaos, tal vez ese llegue a ser amor pero un amor diferente al romántico, te lo digo para que no pienses mal" Dije mientras soltaba una risilla.

"Tranquila no te preocupes, Astorea-san no has pensado en decirle que vaya a un colegio o escuela?" Preguntó Hiyori nuevamente.

"Aunque no lo creas, si lo he pensando pero no creo que Chaos esté lista para algo como eso, y como tú sabes, yo no soy la mejor persona para enseñarle al menos lo básico para que pueda entrar a un colegio" Le comenté algo molesta con migo misma por no poder hacer muchas cosas bien.

"Te parece si hacemos un trato?" Pregunto Hiyori con una sonrisa, yo levanté la ceja debido a que ese comentario me sorprendió.

"Qué clase de trato Hiyori-senpai" Pregunté.

"Bueno, que te parece si a cambio de que yo le enseñe a Chaos lo básico para que pueda entrar al colegio, yo ya no te de comida cada vez que vengas a aquí mientras Chaos aún no aprenda bien" Casi sentí que me dieron un golpe, no puede ser!, me quitarán la comida!, pero es por Chaos (*-*), debo hacerlo, le prometí que la ayudaría!.

"Hiyori-senpai aceptaré tu trato solo porque quiero mucho a Chaos" Dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Vaya Astorea-san, no pensé que de verdad quisieras tanto a Chaos, pero un trato es un trato, bueno ye daré las verduras y trae a Chaos mañana en la tarde para comenzar con sus clases, de acuerdo?" Pregunto amablemente, yo asentí.

"Bueno muchas gracias por todo Hiyori-senpai, te veo mañana" Dije con una sonrisa una vez que ya estaba lista para irme, Hiyori-senpai asintió y entonces yo comencé mi camino de regreso.

Cuando solo me faltaban alrededor de 5 minutos mas de camino, vi a Chaos y junto a ella esta Sohara, no tengo ni idea de que están haciendo, así que como todos ya debieron darse cuenta, sentí gran curiosidad y me acerque a mi pequeña hermana y a mi buena amiga.

"Hola!" Dije desde lejos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellas pidieran escucharme, en cuanto me vieron ambas rápidamente comenzaron a acercarse a mí.

"Hola, sabes que tardaste mucho no?" Pregunto Sohara con una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila, no era para nada una mirada de regaño o enojo.

"Perdón, es que Hiyori-senpai me dijo que Chaos debería entrar al colegio y entonces me quede hablando con ella" Le comenté a Sohara con tranquilidad.

"Ya veo, pero de verdad crees que Chaos debería ir a colegio?" Me preguntó Sohara nuevamente.

"Claro que sí, además Hiyori-senpai y yo hicimos un trato para que ella le enseñe lo básico a Chaos para que ella pueda entrar al colegio que vamos" Le dije con una sonrisa, la cual por debajo ocultaba felicidad y orgullo porque estoy logrando lo que quiero.

"Vaya, bueno entonces creo que si está bien que Chaos vaya al colegio, por cierto, Astorea-san, ya que Chaos va a ir al colegio, no te preocupes de los uniformes, yo tengo un par que ya no me quedan y creo que Chaos los puede usar" Me comentó con una sonrisa.

"Astorea onee-chan qué es un colegio?" Preguntó mi hermana pequeña, ella me mira con una sonrisa que claramente muestra curiosidad.

"Chaos, el colegio es un lugar donde vas a aprender, claro que aún no entrarás, tienes que ir a donde Hiyori-senpai para que ella te enseñe algunas cosas, pero hoy no, ve mañana y ella te dirá cuantos días tendrás que ir" Le dije a mi hermana pequeña mientras le tocaba la cabeza.

"Esta bien, gracias Astorea onee-chan, y a ti también Sohara onee-sama" Dijo Chaos y luego me abrazó y en cuanto me soltó abrazó a Sohara.

" _Me siento muy feliz por ella, es bueno ver que ya logra comportarse con más seriedad_ " Pensé mientras comenzábamos a ir de regreso a casa.

"Sohara-senpai podemos ir más rápido?, tengo hambre" Dije mientras hacia un mueca, Sohara me miró y rio un poco y finalmente asintió.

 _Continuará_

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, buenos voy avisando de que a esta historia ya no le faltan muchos capítulos para que termine, quizá diciendo mucho, le faltan 3 capítulos, pero lo más probable es que dependiendo del próximo capitulo, puede que termine en el cap 5 o en el 6.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, segundo, tenía pensado hacer esto, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, decidí que esta historia tendrá Yuri, y como es obvio cual será la pareja, no la diré, además de que el yuri se hará presente en este capitulo. Si no te gusta el yuri, perdon, debí haber dicho que iba a haber :'v

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Angeloid de Guerra Electrónica: Nymph**

Qué tal?, ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que Chaos a estado estudiando con Hiyori-sempai, Hiyori me dijo hace algunos días, que Chaos ya sabe lo suficiente como para poder seguir aprendiendo en el colegio.

Tal como Sohara me había dicho, ella consiguió un uniforme para Chaos, así que Chaos ingresará mañana al colegio, claro que habrá algunos problemas debido a que Chaos entrará a mitad de curso, pero con un hakeo de Nymph será suficiente para que los sistemas tenga un "Historial" estudiantil de Chaos.

De momento, simplemente estoy caminando junto con mi hermana pequeña, no nos dirigimos a algún ligar en especifico, simplemente caminamos.

Para mí es realmente sorprendente todo lo que Chaos a avanzado, todavía no se comporta al 100% como lo haría una adolescente humana, pero al menos ya logra hablar seriamente, bueno cuando ella quiere.

"Astorea Onee-chan que piensas?" Preguntó mi pequeña hermana… bueno ya no tan pequeña.

"Pensaba en lo mucho que has crecido, y me hace feliz que cada vez aprendas más… seguramente algún tú serás quien me cuide, después de todo, solo soy una idiota" Dije la última frase con un tono un poco triste.

Lo próximo que supe fue que alguien me abrazó, y increíblemente fue Chaos, algo que nunca espere puesto que yo soy quien la abraza o la consiente.

"Chaos?" Pregunté extrañada, ella me volteo a ver y sonrió.

"Sohara onee-chan y Hiyori onee-chan me enseñaron que cuando alguien está triste hay que intentar animarlo como sea posible, y como tú siempre me abrazas decidí abrazarte" Me dijo Chaos en uno de esos momentos en los que se pone algo seria, yo solté un pequeña lagrima y la abracé también.

"Gracias hermanita" Le dije con alegría, es curioso ya que de verdad me siento muy feliz, no estoy sonriendo por sonreír.

"Hey!" Escuchamos la voz de Nymph-senpai llamándonos desde atrás, me separé de Chaos y voltee a ver a Nymph-senpai. "Que bueno que las encuentro, Alpha otra vez tiene fiebre, pueden ayudarme?" Preguntó Nymph-senpai con cierto tono de preocupación.

"Si Nymph-senpai pero en que podemos ayudar?" Pregunté ya que no sé en qué puede ayudar y menos Chaos.

"A acompañar a Alpha mientras le ayudo a Sohara a preparar algo, fui a buscar a Hiyori pero ella dijo que por ahora tenía que trabajar en los cultivos, dijo que llegaría después" Nos explicó Nymph-senpai.

"Esta bien, vamos Chaos" Dije con una sonrisa, Chaos me miraba algo seria pero al cabo de un momento sonrió levemente.

Extendí mis alas y comencé a volar hacia la casa de Tomoki con una velocidad baja, Chaos hizo aparecer sus alas metálicas y me siguió con la misma velocidad.

"Astorea onee-chan, hace un rato cuando mi dejaste de abrazar me dolió el pecho, porqué me pasó eso?" Mi reacción al escuchar eso fue inmediata, pare en seco el vuelo y voltee a verla con sorpresa en mi mirada, ella estaba seria, yo no sé qué pensar, a mí solo me pasó una vez, y fue por culpa de Tomoki.

"Chaos….. Hagamos una cosa, vamos donde Ikaros-senpai y cuando estemos seguras de que ella esté bien, hablamos si?" Pregunté con una leve sonrisa, Chaos asintió nuevamente.

()

Llegamos a la casa de Tomoki y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Ikaros-senpai, no fuimos a la cocina porque sé que me daría hambre si veo como Sohara y Nymph-senpai preparan algo para Ikaros-senpai.

"Ikaros onee-chan cómo estás?" La primera en preguntar fue Chaos.

"Creo que ya estoy bien, pero aún me duele el pecho" Dijo Ikaros-senpai con sus mejillas coloradas.

"Porqué?" Preguntó Chaos con interés, qué es lo que pasa con ella, esto ya me está asustando.

"Recordé la vez que besé a _master_ y cuando lo vi a través de un espejo haciendo como si fuera a besar" Dijo Ikaros-senpai aún más sonrojada.

Luego de eso Chaos no preguntó nada más, y yo solamente me quede hablando con Ikaros-senpai para intentar animarla, luego de que Sohara y Nymph hicieran el almuerzo, todas comimos junto a Ikaros-senpai.

Tomoki llegó junto con Hiyori, al parecer, él otra vez había intentado hacer algo pervertido pero termino llegando donde Hiyori y regresó con ella.

()

Ya es de noche, Ikaros-senpai aún no está del todo bien pero al menos no tiene riesgo de perder la memoria, cosa que casi ocurrió cuando recién le dio fiebre, de momento, otra vez estoy en el techo de la casa de Tomoki mirando hacia las montañas, a mi lado está Chaos sin decir nada.

La calma continuo duran un tiempo hasta que Nymph, Sohara y Hiyori llegaron donde nosotras.

"Delta… nosotras estuvimos hablando y creemos que quizá lo mejor sería ayudar a Alpha a que esté con Tomoki" Dijo Nymph-senpai con cierto tono triste.

"Yo también lo creo, todas sabemos que Tomoki quiere a Ikaros-san, solo que no lo reconoce" Dijo Sohara también con tono triste, Hiyori asintió a las palabras de las otra dos, yo simplemente asentí, no tengo mucho que ver en eso, después de todo creo que nunca llegué a sentir algo en especifico por Tomoki.

"Pero como lo haremos?" Pregunté y ella se miraron, sonrieron ya que seguramente ya sabían que hacer.

"Déjame eso a mí Delta, ya hice un plan, mañana te lo diré, tendremos que esperar para hacerlo, no queremos hacerlo mañana porqué mañana Chaos asistirá al colegio y sería bueno que todas estemos con ella" Dijo Nymph-senpai con una sonrisa confiada, Sohara y Hiyori sonreían así que yo también lo hice.

Luego de eso, las tres bajaron del techo y volvieron a entrar en la casa, Chaos se quedo junto a mí.

"Qué es lo que quieren hacer mis onee-samas?" Preguntó Chaos acercándose un poco a mí.

"Quieren que Tomoki y Ikaros-senpai por fin estén juntos, después de todo, los dos se quieren" Dije con una leve sonrisa.

"Astorea onee-chan, que es querer?" Preguntó mi hermanita algo confundida.

"Pues, es similar a amar, solo que digamos que es otra forma de decirlo, pero también se puede tomar como otra forma de cariño" Le respondí a como pude.

"Ya veo… Astorea onee-chan, qué es besar?" Preguntó y por segunda vez yo volteé sorprendida a verla.

"Es como un beso en la mejilla, solo que se da en los labios, porqué preguntas?" Le dije.

"Porqué Ikaros-senpai dijo que ella besó a Onii-can" Respondió tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, es cierto, ellos ya se besaron" Dije, pero no recordaba eso, bueno, no hasta que Chaos lo menciono.

"Astorea onee-chan crees que algún día podré besar a alguien?" Preguntó de nuevo y vi un leve sonrojo… oh dios!, solo espero que no me pide que la bese, sería muy raro, además de que yo tampoco he besado a nadie.

"Supongo que sí, eres muy linda y seguramente harás amigos cuando estés en el colegio, seguramente llegarás a besarte con alguno" Dije mirando a otro lugar.

"Astorea onee-chan…. Sohara onee-chan me dijo que cuando me sienta muy feliz con alguien y sienta que quiero estar con esa persona, significa que me gusta… no sé si eso significa que tú me gustas" Dijo sonrojada y nerviosa. Tal como pensé, pensando en que yo soy quien a estado más tiempo con ella y soy la única que la abraza, es relativamente normal algo como que empiece a sentir afecto, pero soy mujer, y ella también!.

"No sé si de verdad te gusto o no, quizá no sea así, pero tal vez algún día lo sepas" Dije nerviosa, ni siquiera Tomoki logro hacer que yo esté así, eso significa que yo también me encariñe demasiado con Chaos?!.

"Astorea onee-chan… he visto a muchas personas besarse, yo no sabía que eso se llamaba así y he tenido mucho curiosidad… además de que a veces escuchaba a esas personas decirse que se querían, por favor, podemos intentarlo?!" Preguntó mirando a otro lugar… soy yo o ella ya es muy madura?.

Yo no decía nada, estoy muy avergonzada como para poder decir algo, cuando volteo a verla, ella me mira y tiene un fuerte sonrojo presente, tragué saliva.

"Es-esta bien" Dije finalmente, ella se comenzó acercar a mi torpemente, pero cuando nuestros rostro estuvieron muy cerca, ella se acercó más lentamente, yo también lo hice.

"Delta?!" Escuché la voz de Nymph-senpai y la miré inmediatamente, ella mi miraba con sorpresa, antes de que ella volviera a bajar, la tomé de la mano y la jale.

"Nymph-senpai puedo explicarlo, Chaos dice que quiere saber que se siente besar, estoy muy nerviosa, que hago?!" Le pregunté al oído, ella me miró sorprendida y con duda, pero parecía que me iba a responder.

"Te haré un pequeño hakeo, si ella te quiere y veo que tú a ella, haré que pierdas el miedo, no creo que sea algo malo, o sí?" Dijo algo burlona, yo sonrojada asentí, ella me toco la frente y de pronto ya no sentí vergüenza cuando vi a Chaos, a quien no le importó que Nymph estaba ahí y esta vez sin detenerse junto mis labios con los suyos.

Yo cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí quieta, no es tan malo, de hecho se siente bien. Un poco después nos separamos y ambas vimos a Nymph-senpai.

"Creo Alpha y Tomoki no serán la única pareja que habrá estos días, saben me alegro por ustedes y no me sorprende que esto haya pasado, y les asegura que a nadie le sorprenderá!" Dijo Nymph-senpai con optimismo.

"Enserio crees eso Nymph onee-chan?" Dijo Chaos sonrojada, Nymph asintió.

"Iré a decirles a todas la noticia" Dijo y se fue de allí rápidamente.

"Astorea onee-chan…" Dijo Chaos llamando mi atención, volteé a verla y le sonreí, la abracé y estuvimos ahí cinco minutos más, luego de eso bajamos donde todas, quienes nos vieron con una sonrisa, Tomoki por otra parte tenía una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa pervertida, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Chaos!.

 _Continuará._

Bueno, a los valientes que hayan leído el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo será el último, en ese capitulo tal vez cambie el tipo de narración a uno neutro, pero solo tal vez, nos vemos luego, intentaré traer ese capitulo en menos de una o dos semanas.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno bienvenidos al último capitulo de esta historia, espero que no los vaya a decepcionar, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir así que, a la lectura!

 **Angeloid Reina Urano Tipo Alpha: Ikaros**

Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que Chaos entró en el colegio, ella se a adaptado bastante bien a la vida de escuela, al menos igual que yo, aunque sus procesadores son algo superiores a los míos, le cuesta aprender, ya que eso es algo que aún no puede hacer bien, pero luego se acostumbrará.

Tal como fue de esperarse, muchos sujetos se interesaron en ella casi de inmediato, tal y como ocurrió conmigo y las otras Angeloids, y ya que ella siempre está con nosotros, eso solo hizo que nuestro grupo de amigos llamará más la atención.

Tomoki nunca se opuso o mostró molestia ante el nuevo tipo de relación que llevamos Chaos y yo, pero lo que sí hizo pero molestarnos una y otra vez, siempre intentando hacer que estuvieras en situaciones embarazosas, incluso una vez se las arregló para hacer que Chaos entrará a la ducha cuando yo estaba ahí, obviamente Chaos no sabía, así que no le dije nada a ella, pero Tomoki quien estuvo intentando tomarnos fotos, no se salvó de unos cuantos golpes de mi parte y también de Sohara.

Ella suele comportarse como normalmente actuaba antes de que comenzara nuestra relación, pero cuando estamos solas, suele ser algo más tierna, seria y romántica, además de que le encanta que yo la abracé bastante seguido.

Un par de días después de que nuestras extraña relación comenzara, Tomoki permitió que yo me pudiera quedar ahí siempre ya que Chaos se quedaba ahí, yo agradecí mucho eso porque me gusta mucho estar mis senpais, con Tomoki y claro, con Chaos.

Pero dejando un poco de lado todo lo sucedido con respecto a Chaos y a mí, hoy es el día que todas escogimos para ayudar a Ikaros-senpai a que esté con Tomoki.

El plan está por comenzar, yo diría que la que está más nerviosa es Ikaros-senpai, pero como solo a través de su sonrojo se puede adivinar eso, no puedo decir que tan asustada, ansiosa o desesperada está.

"Muy bien, Delta ve y despierta a Tomoki, iré a casa de Sohara" Me indicó Nymph-senpai, Chaos fue junto conmigo a despertar a Tomoki. Todas habíamos acordado que Chaos siempre haría lo mismo que yo, cosa que nos alegraba y a la vez nos avergonzaba a las dos.

"Hey Idiota!, despierta!" Dije entrando en la habitación, él no se despertó así que pensé en que podría hacer ahora.

"Hey Onii-chan, Astorea onee-chan y yo nos ducharemos juntas" Dijo Chaos a mi lado, yo volteé a verla con un rubor en mis mejillas, quién fue la que le sugirió decir eso?!.

"Enserio?!" Tomoki despertó al instante, yo le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de hacer esa expresión tan pervertida.

"Claro que no idiota, Idiota!" Dije con algo de enojo y aún con el rubor presente en mis mejillas.

"Oigan porqué me despiertan ustedes?, acaso eso no es lo que hace Ikaros?" Preguntó Tomoki olvidando el otro asunto.

"Ikaros-senpai está preparando el desayuno, nos pidió que te despertáramos" Dije más tranquila siguiendo el plan.

"Ya veo, pero si ella no me despierta, lo hace Sohara, que pasó con ella?" Tomoki preguntó otra vez.

"Sohara está resfriada" Dijo Nymph-senpai entrando en la habitación, Tomoki miró algo sorprendido a Nymph.

"Enserio?, como lo supiste?" Preguntó Tomoki con emoción, no quiero imaginarme que está pensando.

"Hace un rato fui donde ella" Dijo Nymph-senpai intentando sonar natural.

"Sohara!" Tomoki se levantó, abrió su ventana y llamó a Sohara, quien abrió su ventana, dejando ver que tenía un resfriado, aunque solo un resfriado falso, Nymph-senpai hizo un pequeño hakeo para que Sohara pudiera lucir así.

"Que quieres Tomo-chan?" Dijo Sohara fingiendo una voz algo ronca.

"De verdad estás enferma?" Preguntó Tomoki.

"Si… este… Tomo-chan puedes ir a traerme algunas medicinas?, no hay problema si faltas, si dices que te quedaste a cuidarme y si yo lo confirmo, no tendrás problemas por la ausencia" Dijo Sohara pidiendo eso a Tomoki, quien lo estaba meditando.

"Esta bien, iré luego de desayunar" Dijo Tomoki, Sohara solo respondió _esta bien_ y de nuevo volvió a entrar a su habitación, Tomoki solo nos vio de reojo sin darnos mucha importancia y bajó las escaleras.

"Muy bien, pongámonos el uniforme, tenemos que irnos rápido, luego de que desayunemos, tenemos que irnos a toda prisa" Dijo Nymph-senpai lo más bajo que pudo, Chaos y yo asentimos y hicimos lo que nos pidió.

"Oigan Ikaros dice que el desayuno ya está listo" Dijo Tomoki llegando de pronto cuando Chaos y yo aún no habíamos terminado de alistarnos, Nymph-senpai apenas acababa de terminar. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Tomoki se lanzó hacia mí y Chaos y a ambas comenzó a manosear los pechos, yo casi de inmediato lo tomé de la camisa y lo lancé.

"Idiota!, recuerda que debes tocar antes de entrar!, y ya deja de manosearnos, especialmente a Chaos!" Dije bastante enojada, de hecho me molesta más que manosee a Chaos a que me manosee a mí, claro que no me gusta, pero no soporto ver que le haga eso a Chaos.

"Si si" Dijo Tomoki como si nada y se fue de nuevo, me olvide de él y del plan por un momento para ver a Chaos, ella estaba mirando a Tomoki y cuando ya no lo pudo ver más me miró a mí, sonrió y me abrazó cariñosamente, está claro que ella es más que capaz de defenderse sola, pero no puedo evitar ese tipo de momentos, siento que tengo que hacer algo ya que soy mayor que ella.

"Hey yuris rápido!" Dijo Nymph-senpai, continuamos con lo que estábamos y cuando terminamos fuimos a desayunar, no intercambiamos palabras para que el idiota no abriera la boca, cuando terminamos solo dijimos que ya nos íbamos y salimos de la casa rápidamente.

Cuando salimos, entramos en la casa de Sohara, ahí están Sohara y Hiyori ya preparadas para lo que sigue, en este momento parecemos unas acosadoras ya que todas tenemos un par de binoculares especiales que nos dio Nymph-senpai para poder observar a Tomoki y a Ikaros-senpai.

"Muy bien, Hiyori estás lista?, es probable que Alpha ya esté muy nerviosa y desesperada" Dijo Nymph-senpai aún mirando por el binocular.

"Entiendo, que hago?" Preguntó Hiyori.

"Solo toca mi hombro, yo me encargo del resto, dijo Nymph-senpai y Hiyori hizo lo pedido, se supone que Nymph-senpai transmitirá los pensamientos de Hiyori a Ikaros-senpai para que ella pueda saber qué hacer.

"Optaré por hacer algo un tanto agresivo y directo" Dijo Hiyori avisándonos a todas.

" _Master_ … puedo preguntarle algo?" Escuchamos a Ikaros-senpai empezar a hablar.

"Supongo" Tomoki solamente dijo eso.

"Este… usted que sintió cuando lo besé aquella vez?" Preguntó Ikaros-senpai, Sohara, Chaos y yo miramos con sorpresa a Hiyori, no pensamos que sería tan directo lo que haría.

"I-Ikaros?!, porqué preguntas eso tan de repente?" Preguntó Tomoki teniendo razón, de seguro Ikaros-senpai no habría hecho algo tan directo.

"Pues… porque… quiero saber si usted me quiere" Dijo Ikaros-senpai, ok no entiendo nada de lo que Hiyori intenta hacer.

"Ikaros… sabes que quiero que te quedes a mi lado siempre, pero no estoy seguro de que tanto te quiero o algo por el estilo" Dijo Tomoki rascándose la nuca mirando hacia otro lado.

"Master yo quiero estar a su lado siempre, pero acaso no recuerda mis sentimientos por usted?, además… aca-acaso usted no siente nada por mí?" Dijo Ikaros-senpai con una expresión triste y con ojos vidriosos.

"Ikaros… escucha, pensé que lo que había pasado en esa ocasión solo lo decías por la emoción del momento pero… no pensé que fuera de verdad" Dijo Tomoki mirando hacia abajo.

"Master deja de ser tan idiota!" Dijo Ikaros-senpai abrazando a Tomoki con algo de fuerza, todas aún seguimos sorprendidas mirando todo.

"Ika-" Tomoki intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por un dedo de Ikaros que se posó sobre sus labios.

"Master… me permitiría besarlo una vez más?... si no le agrada… le prometo que olvidaré todo este asunto" Dijo Ikaros-senpai ocultando se mirada bajo su cabello, esto está muy tenso, hasta yo no sé qué pensar.

"Bu-bueno" Dijo Tomoki finalmente, Ikaros-senpai a un ritmo calmado se acercó a Tomoki y lo besó, ambos cerraron los ojos y estuvieron con sus labios unidos durante unos segundos.

"Y bien?" Dijo Ikaros-senpai con miedo cuando se separaron.

"Pero Ikaros, tu eres un angel-" De nuevo fue interrumpido por Ikaros.

"Master entiende que soy como cualquier mujer normal!, dudo que por el hecho de tener alas eso te afecte" Dijo Ikaros con lagrimas en los ojos, me sorprende lo expresiva que está Ikaros, volteé a ver a Hiyori y ella ya no está tocando el hombro de Nymph-senpai, eso quiere decir que ahora Ikaros está sola!.

"Bueno es cierto… pero Ikaros… no quiero hacerte daño… eres la primera que llegó a mi vida, siento que eres algo que no puedo perder, es cierto, te quiero pero siento que no merezco algo como esto" Dijo Tomoki con tono algo triste.

"Cállate!" Dijo Ikaros-senpai volviendo a besarlo.

"De acuerdo!, te quiero y aceptaré esto sí?, pero solo con la condición de que no se lo digas a nadie, ya veré cuando podemos decírselo a las demás" Todas sonreímos al instante ante la dicho por Tomoki, incluso Ikaros-senpai decoró su rostro con una leve sonrisa, casi llorando abrazó de nuevo a Tomoki.

Nosotras ya logramos nuestro cometido, y como debemos mantener esa pequeña mentira de que fuimos al colegio, debemos ir a algún lugar para pasar el rato, al menos hasta medio día.

Hiyori decidió ir a cosechar algunos cultivos para prepararlo en la cena, Nymph-senpai y Sohara se quedaron ahí, mientras que Chaos y yo nos dirigimos hacia el campamento de Sugata-senpai.

Él de momento no está, pero al menos podemos quedarnos al frente del campamento. Chaos y yo nos quitamos el uniforme quedando solo con el traje de baño, luego nos sentamos en una gran piedra y miramos el rió mientras esperamos a que sea medio día.

"Me alegro por Onii-chan y Onee-chan" Dijo Chaos apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Yo también Chaos" Dije apoyando mi cabeza suavemente sobre la suya, además de que pasé un brazo con detrás de su espalda y la abracé por la cintura.

"Astorea…" Dijo Chaos llamándome solamente por mi nombre, yo volteé a verla y antes de que yo dijera algo, ella me besó, cosa que me sorprendió pero correspondí. "Creo que ya sé muy bien lo que es el amor" Dijo soltando una ligera risa, yo sonreí al ver su rostro con un rubor y esta vez fui yo quien la besó.

"Me alegra que lo entiendas, no fue fácil" Dije mirándola tranquilamente, ella se ruborizó más y luego simplemente volvió a apoyarse en mi hombro.

* * *

Ya por fin es de noche, ninguna mencionó algo sobre el plan para que Tomoki aceptara sus sentimientos, pero todas estuvimos muy felices durante la cena, fue como un día normal, claro que no solo estábamos las Angeloids y Sohara, también lo estaban la maestra Mikako y Sugata-senpai, a quienes les dijimos sobre nuestro plan y pedimos que no dijeran nada, seguramente Sugata-senpai si cumplirá, pero la maestra Mikako puede hacer de las suyas por esta noticia, pero por ahora no nos importa mucho.

La cena acabó y Tomoki se fue a su habitación, aunque siguiendo seguido por Ikaros-senpai, todos fuimos sigilosamente hacia la habitación de Tomoki, y observamos que Ikaros-senpai está acostada a su lado y no solo eso, si no que Tomoki la está abrazando con gusto, definitivamente hoy fue un gran día.

* * *

Es justo media noche, todas las Angeloids y Sohara estamos en el tejado, todo está tranquilo y todas estamos felices, más de una vez ellas hicieron que Chaos y yo nos besáramos solo para molestar pero no nos importaba mucho.

No tengo ni idea de que pasará ahora que Tomoki está con Ikaros-senpai y yo junto a Chaos, quien rara vez se separa de mí.

 _ **Fin**_

Bueno esto a sido todo en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, en el futuro tal vez vuelva a escribir de este gran anime, pero solo serán one-shots, nos vemos después amigos míos! :'v


End file.
